


Kitten Talk

by Captain_Kinna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Sentient Voltron Lions, the lions are as big of dorks as their paladins, yellow loves his paladin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: Basically here we get to listen in on a conversation between the Voltron lions while they're hanging out in the astral plane.  In other words we finally get an inside look on their opinions on their respective paladins.





	Kitten Talk

Watching their paladins from the astral plane, the Lions couldn't stop themselves from feeling proud of how far everyone had already come.

 

“Lookit him! Lookit him! He's doing so good!” Blue was announcing, throwing herself about the others.

“Would you knock that off already?!” Red demanded, snarling as his sibling crashed onto of him, “You've been like this since we all woke up!”

“Yes, but aren't you happy about all this?” Blue was continuing, flopping over atop Red and rubbing against him.

“They're so cute, I love mine,” Yellow pipped in, rolling over and stretching.

“You're both getting on my nerves!” green yelled, scratching herself behind her ear.

“You're both just jealous because I got to pick out the best possible paladin for myself,” blue said, sticking her nose into the air.

“You really think that someone that constantly follows his dick around in hopes of finding glory is the best option? Oh, wait, you would,” red shot back.

“You say that like it's somehow a bad thing,” Blue answered.

“And anyways, I'M the one that has the best paladin,” Red announced, looking rather proud of himself.

“And just what makes you so sure?” Blue was demanding this time.

“Well starting with the fact that mine actually knows how to fight when in close quarters. And he doesn't make decisions based on what his crotch!”

“But you are admitting that yours does think with his crotch from time to time,” blue half asked.

Red continued to glare at Blue while Green and Yellow were both rolling about laughing.

“And I suppose that the two of you have something to add to all of this?” Red demanded, growling lowly.

“Yes, actually,” Green answered, looking rather pleased with themselves, “You're both wrong. I'VE got the best paladin around here!”

“Prove it!” both yelled.

“Simple, really. Mine can fit through tiny spaces without getting stuck. She manage to break into the computer systems of a species that's thousands of years in advance of her own people. Not to mention she can sleep just about ANYWHERE!” Green said, sounding very pleased with herself.

“Mine is soft and squishy but really strong. He takes things apart and puts them together again better. And he makes nummy things for the others to eat!” Yellow said, batting at Blue's tail.

“Did you just say 'nummy'?” Red asked, finding himself embarassed by proxy.

“Yes I did!” Yellow announced.

“And anyways, at least I've never had to rush to save mine from certain death more then once,” Blue said, glaring pointedly over at Red.

“You trying to say something?!” Red demanded, hackles fully raised.

“Oh, I've got plenty to say!” Blue snarled back.

“BOTH OF YOU!” Black yelled, making all four of the others jump in various degrees, “The two of you are acting like a pair of unruly cubs rather then a set of noble warriors! Besides, I'm the one that flies with the best paladin,” he announced.

“And what have YOU got to back that?” Red asked.

“He's the best because I said that he is,” Black answered, sticking his nose into the air.

The other four looked among themselves in exasperation for a moment before moving after their leader.

“Cat pile!” Blue yelled as they all threw themselves atop of Black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fully aware that this kinda of odd. but I swear everything was making sense when I writing this!


End file.
